List of Finn 10: Fusion Episodes
A list of episodes for the hit show Finn 10: Fusion. Season 1 Finn and Fusion Finn recieves the Greatrix and gets his team of mutations and his parents to battle The Rhyming Knights. Fusion: Groundwind The Secret Revealed Billy, Tom, Finder, and Carly reveal how they got mutated, but Kraven is attacking during the story. Fusion: Super Huge School Protection When villains attack, Finn must protect his school from bad guys. Fusion: Electridrill Break Up or be Broken Billy and Carly break up, so Finn tries to get them back together. It's up to Tom and Finder to defeat Burning Aqua when he plans to turn an abandoned school into his base that will destroy the human race. Fusion: Dogcreep New Alien Finn gets a new intangibility alien named Microfony, and Carly tries to teach him how to use the intangibility. Fusion: Hardrock Out of Control Finn's new alien Microfony starts to control him. Later, a new villain named Black Sound emerges out of Microfony, which Finn must defeat. Fusion: Scareclone Fang to Fang A new villain named Vompyro starts attacking. Finn defeats it and gets Bat Wings. Fusion: Barfish What the Slime? A slimy villain called Goopster plans to make the sewers explode and the city with it. Finn defeats it and gets Bigblob. Fusion: Blobhot Frost Bite The Yeti wrecks a bunch of buildings. Finn defeats it and gets Snow. Fusion: Wrapfreeze Bigfoot Gigantafeet as Bigfoot is said to be spotted and Finn goes to try to find him, but learns that Gigantafeet is part of the others that were attacking. Finn gets Hair Razor. Fusion: Heatfly You're So Embarrasing A bunch of embarrased aliens come to Earth to embarrass everyone, so Finn gets embarrasing aliens and has to defeat them. Fusion: Firemetallio To Wrap it Up Finn and the gang explore a crash site with a spaceship to try to see if they can find about the previous attacks. The guide turns out to be a monster named Criminal Guidance that is the last addition to the attacks. Finn gets Spay Salien. At the end, Black Sound returns and is proved to be the leader. Six Bad Villains: Part 1 Finn and the gang must defeat Black Sound and his crew at an abandoned place called Sound World. If they fail, Black Sound and his crew will destroy earth with a giant beam of sound. Six Bad Villains: Part 2 Finn and the gang must defeat Black Sound and his crew at an abandoned place called Sound World. If they fail, Black Sound and his crew will destroy earth with a giant beam of sound. Rhymes With Technology A Rhyming Knight fuses with technology and becomes a giant tech bot. Fusion: Ballenergy Animosian Returns? Animosian attacks Finn and the gan g and claims that he will get him because of what they did. Out of the Old, Into the New Finn gets a strange set of aliens on the Greatrix. He must use his new aliens that he has no idea about to defeat a new villain. Donate aliens here. Fusion: Cuboy King Catching Squad In the first ever Finn 10: Fusion movie, a Necrofriggian, a Guardian Soundwave, and an Arburian Pelarota challenge the gang to find and defeat 10 kings. Past Change, Present Bad, Future Worse Finn uses Billy's new Timachine Generation Unit to travel back in time and stop himself from getting close to the power plant and making fusion villains. But in the present, all the humans have turned into aliens and the Timachine Generation Unit has been turned into a machine that turns humans into aliens. Finn must fix his mistake with help from villains that changed along with humans turning into aliens. Ultimate Animosian: Part 1 Animosian returns in his ultimate form. Ultimate Animosian: Part 2 Animosian returns in his ultimate form. All's Spell That Ends Spell On a trip to his dad's cousin Gwen's house, Finn snoops around and finds her spell book. Ultimate Carly tracks down Finn and steals the book, and now everything is in chaos. Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion Category:Six Baddies Story Arc Category:Story Arc Category:Episode Guides